


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Harmony - Part 1 - Book 1: Fire

by Foseker



Series: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Harmony [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Enemies, F/M, Possible Relationship, Rescue team, Teamwork, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foseker/pseuds/Foseker
Summary: A young human named Kacper wakes up in Pokemon world turned into Cyndaquil... But weird think is that pokemon's are fictional characters! Characters from games and cartoons. How he ended here? He doesn't know. Having no other choice he creates Rescue Team and unravels mysteries that could not only destroy world but also Destroy all Time and Space!
Series: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Harmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835344





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Harmony - Part 1 - Book 1: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm Foseker and this is another story I made. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story this time.
> 
> And no... It will be not like fanfic about Red rescue team or Mystery Dungeon or other Mystery Dungeon game. This one is original. It does ties a little with Rescue Team and Explorers of games but they happened in the past.
> 
> So Buckle up and get ready for this weird story. And I hope you will enjoy this one.
> 
> And easy. I still remember about Team Fortress 2 Story. I just need a little more time.
> 
> Also this story will appear on my Fanfiction account and Wattpad account so enjoy there too if you want.
> 
> Have a fun reading.

_Pokémon’s... A really interesting creatures._

_Creatures that understand us... But we have problems with understanding them..._

_Even though they are fictional characters..._

_They can teach us many things..._

_But what if I tell you that Pokémon’s are real? That there is alternate universe..._

_Alternate world where Pokémon’s live freely?_

_This is the story of human that got transported to their world and transformed into Pokémon._

_This is the story of friendship, trust and believes..._

_This is..._

**POKEMON: MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**RESCUE TEAM**

**TEAM HARMONY**

**\- BOOK I -**

**\- FIRE -**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Every beginning...**

The only thing I saw was white light that was shining strongly in the room.

That was unfortunately one and only thing I was seeing at the moment.

The worst thing was that I didn't felt anything.

Was I dead? No... It was impossible.

I moved few steps forward but nothing changed.

I turned around only to see white ball following me.

\- Huh... Weird

I turned back and started walking forward again but still nothing.

I wanted to get out from this infinite room as I called it, but I couldn't.

Suddenly white ball appeared in front of me.

\- I'm very sorry to call you here, but I need your help. But first let me ask you few questions.

White ball started speaking. Its voice sounded like female one and it was really warm. But still I was shaking and I still didn’t know why.

\- Because I can't see you clearly, tell me. Are you a boy or a girl?

\- A boy. - I answered quickly. That was really freaky.

\- Tell me. Are you brave type or timid type of person?

For this I thought a little. And without doubt I answered.

\- Of course timid. - I smiled.

\- Are you pacifist or a fighter?

\- Pacifist. Pacifist for sure. - I answered clearly.

White ball started shining more and I couldn't see now anything.

\- I'm very thankful for your answers. You didn't lie, which is why I'm very thankful. Even tho your heart is not clear fully, I believe that you will find answers of what is going on. I hope we will meet again. Good luck. - She said and everything went black really fast.

...

Darkness... Cold... That was a terrible feeling.

But I was so tired that I didn't cared.

Suddenly I could hear a voice. Not clearly, but I was sure that it was female voice.

I didn't care about this so, I tried to sleep.

Suddenly I felt something harder under me, but it had some soft strips.

I also heard the wind... Wait... I didn't heard this female voice. Did she went away? Good.

Suddenly something cold was thrown at me. I jumped really fast and opened my eyes quickly.

It was water.

\- Ah. I see you are awake now. But are you alright? - I heard the same female voice as before but clearer now.

\- Yes. I'm alright. Why I should not be alri- - I stopped in the middle of sentence as I looked at the girl and stopped in shock. I blinked few times to check if I was dreaming. I tried to pinch myself too, but I was sure then. It was not a dream.

In front of me stood female nidoran.

\- Good to hear that you are alright. Can I ask you what are you doing in the middle of the forest? It's not normal to see anyone sleeping on the grass in the middle of the forest as I said.

\- You are talking. - I said still in disbelief.

\- Like everyone? - She said confused.

\- You are a Pokémon. - I said.

\- Like everyone.

\- Pokémon’s are not real. - I said trying to understand what is going on.

\- Are you drunk? We are real… Are you sure you are feeling alright? - She said worried.

\- Nope. I don't feel alright. My head hurts. A Pokémon that should not be real is talking to me and why are you even the same height as me? Are nidorans really that tall? - I asked confused as I noticed that she is maybe the same size as me.

\- Well... You are Cyndaquill, so... I'm guessing it's normal. Though most Nidorans are a little shorter...

\- Cyndaquill? I'm not a cyndaquil. I'm a human. - I said in serious tone.

She only looked at me like she was seeing an idiot.

\- Did you saw your reflection, human cyndaquil?

\- No. – I replied.

\- There is river nearby. Let's go there and just look at your reflection ... What is your name by the way? - She asked.

Should I tell her my name? Would it be safe to say it? I will not tell her.

\- My name is Kacper.

~ " WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRAIN?! I said I will not tell her and you did your own job! Why are you against me?!" - I cursed myself in mind

\- Nice to meet you Casper. My name is Lyra. Let's go then. - She said and ran in the direction of what I thought was the lake.

\- Here we go then... - I said and suddenly I tripped. - Huh?! - I looked at my legs and they were not human legs... They were Cyndaquill legs! - Oh no... OH NO! - I shouted as I looked at my hands that were just little paws. - NO NO NO NO!!! - I shouted louder and touched my face... It was a snout. - NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! - I tried to calm down and instinctively I ran on all fours after Lyra and barely missing her, I landed in the river.

After I got back on the land I looked at the water to see my reflection, the only thing I saw was not a human face… I was a freaking Cyndaquil.

I took it easy... Ok, in reality I took it really bad. I grabbed my cheeks and shouted as loud as my voice could.

\- OH MY GOD!!! - I fell down at the ground. My eyes wide open in disbelief.

\- It seems you are not alright. - Lyra said.

\- Nope. I'm not alright at all. – I said casually

\- I have an idea. - She said and ran to the nearest tree.

She kicked it twice and few apples fell down. One of the apples also fell on her head, but she only laughed at it and went back to me with few of them.

\- Here, eat one. Maybe you will feel better. - She said and handed one of the apples to me.

I grabbed the handed to me apple and started eating it.

\- Thank you. - I said between bites.

\- So... You really are human? - She asked me.

\- Slowly please. I still try to understand what is going on. – I said while finishing an apple

\- Ok then... But so you know... There is a little… problem here. Lately there is increased cases of Pokémon’s saying that they are humans… and most of them are. And I’m curious if you are too… Like in reality.

I was looking at her and listening. Cases of humans turned into Pokémon’s… That sounded like I was in one of the Mystery Dungeon games. But this was serious either way… Because I was stuck as Pokémon.

Suddenly we heard shouting in the forest not so far away and Lyra jumped.

\- Huh?! Someone is shouting! I need to check it out. Are you coming? – She asked me

I lied here for few seconds and just gave up.

\- Ok, ok. I’m going. I just hope I won’t regret this. – I stood up and ran with Lyra to check on this person who was shouting.

Road wasn’t long and because the person was really loud, we found him really fast.

\- I WAS ROBBED! THIEFTS! THEY ROBBED ME! – The person was shouting.

Finally we were near him and I was shocked to see Meowth standing on two paws and shouting.

\- Sir. Who robbed you? Are you alright? - Lyra asked while I was standing like stone figure.

\- I WAS ROBBED! THIEVES! THEY ROBBED ME! SOME OSHAWOTT AND RALTS ATTACKED ME! THEY STOLE MY FIRE STONE AND CALLED ME A THIEF! ME! I'M NOT A THIEF! THEY ARE! THEY STOLE MY FIRE STONE I WANTED TO GIVE MY GIRLFRIEND FOR HER BIRTHDAY! I WAS ROBBED! - Meowth was shouting and repeating himself.

After hearing this I wanted to just go away… But after some time thinking about thing I just paw palmed my face and turned around to face Meowth.

\- So… If we will get this Fire Stone and deal with thieves, then will you calm down? Not trying to joke around, but I'm pretty sure whole forest is in panic after hearing you shouting for some time. - I said.

\- Really? You will really get back the stone? - He asked

\- REALLY?! WE WILL GET BACK THE STONE?! - Lyra asked.

\- Yes… Yes we will. I will get back the stone, and you are going with me Lyra because you were the one who wanted to check what was going on. - I pointed out.

\- I will be waiting near Oran Stone. I promise your reward will be good. Please do it fast. Thank you. - He shook my paw and ran happy as ever.

\- Wait! Sir! There is no need for reward! - I shouted but he was too far to hear me. - Welp… That begins that… So… where we are going? - I asked.

\- You are asking me?! You were the one who wanted to get stone back! - She shouted at me.

\- AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO CHECK WHAT WAS GOING ON! - I shouted.

We had no clue where to go and where thieves can be. But surprisingly Meowth suddenly came back running faster than before .

\- I' m sorry. I forgot to tell you were those thieves are. They are in Oran Forest. Please. Get this stone back. I really don't want my money go to waste. - He begged and again ran as happy as before.

\- Well then. Oran Forest. You first. - I looked at Lyra.

\- Why me? - She asked.

\- Firstly. I'm human and not a Pokémon so I have no clue where what is. Secondly my head still hurts a little and still I'm in a little shock that I'm a freaking Cyndaquill and there is talking and breathing Pokémon in front of me.

Lyra only sighted and started leading the road.

**\- ORAN FOREST –**

**\- 30 MINUTES LATER -**

Oran Forest was not too far. It was like expected, a forest with many Oran trees around.

\- So… You do know how to attack right? - Lyra asked me.

\- Of course. I will hit them with my paw or teeths. - I smiled.

\- Your teeths… I doubt your teeths will do anything. And I think your paws are too weak.

\- Gee… Thanks kid. - I only said.

\- Hey! I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a teenager. - She said.

\- Yeah sure. - I said and suddenly I was attacked by few caterpies. - Huh?! What the… Caterpies are attacking me?! Why caterpies are attacking me?! - I shouted.

\- No idea. For some time some Pokémon’s got really aggressive. - Lyra explained and jumped at caterpies scratching them a little.

Caterpies after getting scratched ran away as fast as they could and I just looked at Lyra.

\- Do not tell this to anybody ok?

Lyra only laughed and helped me stand up.

**\- DEEP ORAN FOREST –**

After 30 minutes of walking in the forest and getting in fight with some caterpies and taillows, we started to hear some voices talking. A Female voice and a male voice were talking about some stone.

\- Do you think it's them? - Lyra asked

\- Wait and we will check it. - I said and with Lyra we hid behind one of the trees.

On the field there were standing Oshawott and Ralts. Ralts was holding something red.

\- Can't believe we found him that fast. This meowth was really weak. I still have no clue how he stole that stone. – Said the ralts.

Ralts looked like any other ralts and only difference was that he was wearing jacket. From the voice you could hear that he was male. In his left hand he was holding fire stone.

\- It doesn’t matter how. Maybe he tricked guy or something. No idea. The most important thing is that we got it back. So that means… - Started oshawott.

Oshawott had female voice. Her fur on the head was standing more than the other oshawotts.

\- A reward. Nami? What do you think we will get? – Ralts asked with big goofy smile.

\- No idea. But you know what Rick? I think we both got something better. True friendship. Right? – Oshawott said and smiled to ralts.

I only shook my head to Lyra and slowly was getting our from the bushes. But to my surprise Lyra jumped out quickly and landed with the pose like she was superhero.

Both oshawott and ralts looked at Female Nidoran and me and I only shook my head in embarrassment. When I finally stood on Lyra’s right and wanted to say something when she beat me do it and shouted at top of her lungs.

\- Give back this stone thieves! It is not yours and you took it from innocent meowth who wanted to give it to his girlfriend. How you feel about it huh?!

Lyra turned her head in my direction and on her face was showing a huge smile like she was proud of herself. Me on the other hand hid my face in my paws and I felt embarrassed and angry

Finally I took hands off my face and turned attention to psychic and water Pokémon in front of me.

\- Sorry for interruption but… Like she said… Well… She said it wrong but I will try to explain. You took stone from the wrong meowth. The meowth you took this stone from bought it from someone and wanted to give it to his girlfriend. – I explained situation.

Oshawott looked at me and Lyra and finally at the stone.

\- So… you are telling me that we took stone from wrong Meowth? Am I correct? – Oshawott asked.

\- Yes. Yes indeed I’m telling you that. – I agreed.

\- How you can be so sure? Maybe it was this meowth who stole it and manipulated you?

\- I’m pretty sure that it wasn’t him. If you don’t believe me then we can go to the meeting place where me and my friend here were supposed to meet with Meowth that asked us for help. Maybe we can clean everything out eh? – I said.

Oshawott looked at me and then at the stone and her partner.

\- Give me a minute. I need to talk with my partner here. – She turned to her partner and he did the same and started mumbling something. They were so quiet I couldn’t hear what they were talking about. Lyra also had problems with hearing what both of them were talking about. Finally they turned their attention to us and oshawott made few steps in my direction. – After talking with my friend here we decided that this time we will trust you. – Quickly she took her shell from the top of her belly – But if you lie or you are getting used and you don’t know about it I will beat you. – And she put shell back on top of her belly.

\- How does it work? – I asked and pointed at shell.

She only rolled her eyes.

\- Let’s go then. – She said and we started moving. – My name is Nami by the way and he is Rick. – She pointed at Ralts when mentioning the latter - And you are?

\- My name is Kacper. And the Nidoran’s name is Lyra. –I pointed at myself and Lyra.

**\- ORAN STONE –**

**\- 30 minutes later -**

Everyone started walking in the direction where I and Lyra were supposed to meet Meowth.

Twenty minutes later we finally saw big stone that was looking like Oran berry and like he said near it was Meowth that was panicking and trying to calm Vulpix down that was crying.

\- Oh boy. Now I get it why he wanted to do this fast. She have really powerful voice. – Lyra said and rubbed inside of her ears.

Meowth heard that and turned around and saw both me and Lyra.

\- You two! Thank god you are here. Do you have st- He stopped when he saw Nami and Rick and suddenly he shouted in fear, grabbed Vulpix and jumped behind Oran Stone. – What they are doing here?! Did they want to beat me more!? – He was shouting in fear.

\- Oh no, no. They are here to give back the stone and talk a little. It seems they were confused. – I explained.

\- Confused? – He repeated and slowly was showing himself more.

\- Yes. Tell me… Did you bought this stone? – Nami asked and showed fire stone.

\- Yes I did. If you don’t believe me you can ask Bargain. – Meowth said.

\- Bargain? Who the heck names himself Bargain? – I asked.

\- Bargain is a smeargle that lives in Harmony Town. He have his own shop there and sells some stuff. – Lyra explained and I nodded.

\- Alright then. We will. – Nami said and threw lightly stone at Meowth who catched it. – But if we will found out that you were lying you will regret it cat. – Nami turned away and started to go away.

Rick only looked shook his head and turned his attention at Meowth.

\- Very sorry sir. I hope next time we will meet after everything will be cleared up we will be more friendly. – Ralts then turned his attention to me and Lyra. – I hope we will see you both around. – He smiled and rushed to catch up to oshawott.

I turned then my attention to cream-colored cat.

\- So. Here is the stone. It was nice to help you. – I smiled and wanted to turn around only to being taken down by Vulpix that was hugging me and thanking.

\- THANK YOU SIR! SO MUCH I THANK YOU! – Meowth shouted and hugged me too.

\- Oh boy… - I only cursed and I could hear Lyra laughing.

They were at it for few more minutes when they finally stopped thanking and got down from me they gave me some berries.

\- Here you have Oran berry, Pecha berry and Chesto berry. If I was not short on money due to my date with Ami I would give you some… But thank you so much anyway. – Meowth smiled

\- It was no problem. Really. – I smiled and took berries with me.

Meowth and Vulpix waved at me and Lyra and took their way to whatever their date was supposed to happen.

\- Hopefully they won’t get mixed into any other problems. – Lyra smiled and looked at me. – So… what ya planning to do now? – She asked.

I was still looking at point where Meowth and vulpix disappeared and thought a little.

\- Nothing. – I answered. – Will probably die or try to find a cave to survive the night and think about what will happen tomorrow. – I looked at Lyra after finishing the sentence and to my surprise, she had determined and very angry face and she was looking straight at me.

\- No won’t do! – She shouted. – Nights are dangerous! Even now. There are still problems and dangerous Pokémon’s lurking around here! – She made a pose that was showing that she was thinking. – I know! Come to my place! You will sleep there for this night! And my pa finds and sells places where Pokémon could live! – She was shouting with really happy tone.

\- You do know I have no money? – I said with straight face, and suddenly she was… blushing?

\- Well… I have an idea of how to get some money but… Listen… We did good today right? We helped fix Meowths problem. We did clean his name from those bad oshawott and Ralts.

\- They were not bad. – I pointed out.

\- So how about we will become a Rescue Team? You know… Helping Pokémon’s in need? – She smiled bright.

\- So… Like in Mystery Dungeon games? – I asked.

\- Mystery Dungeon games? What are those games? It’s like hide and seek? Or kick the rock? – She was asking curiously.

\- You know what? Never mind. – I said and started walking.

\- But my house is in other direction. – She pointed out.

\- I’m not going with you. I’m really thankful for waking me up kiddo. But now we will split up and I will do my stuff to survive and you will do your stuff to do ok? – I said, gave her Pecha berry, Patted her head and started making my way again.

Suddenly she grabbed me by my leg and started pulling me with her.

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! – I asked by shouting at her.

\- I’m taking you to my house. I won’t let a human turned Pokémon to die here! – She shouted.

I just gave up and let her pull me with her.

**\- GREEN PLAIN –**

**\- 1 HOUR LATER –**

Lyra was still pulling me. One hour later and I was still on the ground getting pulled by Female Nidoran.

\- So… you said that here appeared cases of people transformed into Pokémon’s? – I asked.

\- Yup. It was rare in like… 5 or 15 years ago. But lately more and more humans were transported into our world and transformed into Pokémon’s… which got really weird… Of course there were cases of bad Pokémon pretending of being humans but that was really easy to find out when they were lying. – She answered.

\- Wait. Humans into your world? There are no humans in your world? Like humans humans?

\- Nope. Before first human turned Pokémon didn’t appeared we never heard of something like human before.

It was interesting to hear something like that. There were no humans in Pokémon world. Only humans turned into Pokémon. But why? If I remember correctly there were Pokémon’s created by people… Porygon line, Magnemite line I think… Mewtwo was pure human creation… Well clone of Mew, but still. He was created by humans. If there were no people here… Then how they were created? Or… are even here anyway?

\- Huh. That’s weird. – Lyra said.

\- What weird? – I asked and finally got free from her grasp and looked where she was looking.

It was the same place where I woke up.

This green plain. But now it was different.

Some trees were burned and broken. Some of the grass was burned and soaked in water.

Some rocks were stuck in bigger rocks or in trees.

And from the ground were coming out some types of crystals… No… minerals… I grabbed one of them and cracked it but with no ease.

\- Obsidian? That’s weird… Shouldn’t it be somewhere deeper in the ground? – I pointed out.

\- Hey kids! You can’t be here! – We heard something behind us.

We turned around to see Arcanine and Krookodile. They had bandana on their arms and caps on their head.

\- What are you doing here kids? – Krookodile asked us. He had really raspy voice. He was also looking different then most krookodiles. He was shiny.

\- We were just walking by sir. We saw this place and got curious of what happened here. – Lyra said.

\- So… what happened here? – I asked.

\- No idea kid. We got call from Pokémon that is living nearby about some fight that was going out in here. We got here but… No one was here. No living being. For now we are checking of what might have happened here and try to find some Pokémon’s responsible for this, but for now nothing. – Arcanine said in deep voice. But the weirdest part was that even her voice was deep, she had really gentle tone. She looked at me and started smelling me.

\- Please don’t. – I said in disgust. It was first time when Pokémon… well big fire dog smelled me and it grossed me out.

\- That is interesting smell… It’s like one from here but… The same but at the same time different… The smell from here is like yours but… Older…

Older? But older as in time? Well I was laying here for some time so it might be that… Or did she meant that older by… Older me? Like older in future? It was getting complicated… I was just making too much mess in my head.

\- You can go kids. But until we clear it out you can’t come here. Nobody can. Understood? – Krookodile asked.

Me and Lyra just nodded and we made our way back to our first point – Lyra’s house.

\- So… what might have happened in there? – Lyra asked curiously.

\- No idea… But for sure it was big fight. – I answered.

**\- LYRA’S HOUSE –**

**\- 2 HOURS LATER –**

\- Home sweet home. – Lyra smiled and pointed at her house. It was a cave… Well… It had some windows on the sides, doors in the place where entrance was and a chimney on the top of the hill.

At the front of the house was mailbox and on it was written “ Midas Family ”

\- Midas family? – I asked.

\- Yup. My full name is Lyra Midas! – She smiled.

I didn’t know Pokémon can have surname. That was surprising.

She made her way into her home and after opening the doors she shouted.

\- MOM! DAD! I’M HOME!

I got inside too and I could hear deep steps coming from kitchen… At least I thought it was kitchen, as from it nice smell was coming. Cooked apples.

From this room Kankaskhan came. She had an apron on her chest and she was looking happy when she saw Lyra.

\- Lyra. How was your day? – She pointed at me. – And who is your new friend?

\- It was fine. I helped another Pokémon! Oh and this is Kacper. He is a human. And we helped Meowth with his date. – She smiled.

\- A human turned Pokémon huh? – Mrs. Kankaskhan said in mocking way. – Let me guess. You want to spend night here?

\- No. – I said.

\- I want him to spend a night here. He have nowhere to go. By the way is dad home?

\- He can spend a night here but after Albert check’s him. And yours father is not home unfortunately. He should be soon. – Mrs. Kangaskhan said and went back to kitchen.

\- Albert? – I asked Lyra.

\- Mr. Albert is an Alakazam and director of Rescue Teams School. He is often called to check if Pokémon is truly a human turned into Pokémon.

I nodded and we both made our way into the kitchen. And it was kitchen.

There was a rock with hole in it that was looking like sink.

On the right side there was table made from wooden planks and some wooden chairs made from tree trunk.

There was also furnace made from stone that was still burning inside, and from there apple smell was coming.

Mrs. Kangaskhan was talking with chatot who was sitting in the open window.

Chatot nodded its head and flight away.

Mrs. Kangaskhan turned her attention to me.

\- So. How you two met?

Lyra’s eyes started to shine and started her story.

She started with how she went for a stroll but found me lying unconscious. Then about waking me up and me panicking when I saw my reflection. Next was talk with Meowth and his story and finally our journey to Oran Forest where we found Oshawott and Ralts and how we cleaned Meowths name.

Lyra ended her story with huge, deep breath. After that we could hear knocking to the door.

\- Come in. – Mrs. Kangaskhan shouted.

To the room came alakazam. He was looking around and his sight at the end ended at the me.

\- I’m guessing you are this human that chatot was talking about? – He looked at Lyra’s mom and at me again. – He is human. I’m sure of this. And what is more interesting you have your memories intact. No amnesia.

He was right. In the games main character always have amnesia and have only know they were humans. But I was remembering everything.

\- You’re not the first young cyndaquil. But surely you are one of the more rare humans. Human having their memories intact is real rarity. Only ten of people like these exist.

Mrs. Kangaskhan shook her head and moved her head at Lyra.

Lyra nodded and took me to one of the rooms.

The room was small but it was cozy. Bed created from hay was near the window, on the table was lying a bowl and inside it there was an apple and few berries.

\- You will be sleeping here today. This room is small but it should be enough for this one night. – Lyra scratched back of her head and smiled. – Pa should be here soon so we will know if there will be any houses available.

I nodded head and she went out from the room.

I was left alone with my thoughts. How did I ended in Pokémon world? I had no idea. Why I was transported here? Still no idea.

I sat on the hay bed and was thinking about whole day.

\- Are you hungry? – I heard a voice.

In the entrance to the room was standing Mrs. Kangaskhan. She didn’t had her apron anymore and I could see that she was holding egg in her pouch. A real Pokémon egg. The only think different was that it’s color was brown and purple and not like in games white.

\- A little. – I said and my belly started growling. – Ok… more then a little.

She smiled we both went to kitchen again. By the table were sitting Lyra, Alakazam and Nidoking. Mrs. Kangaskhan sat on the right of Nidoking, while I sat on the right of Lyra.

\- Ah. So this is this human that Lyra found? – Nidoking asked. – Nice to meet you. – He smiled.

\- Hello. – I only said.

\- My name is Grey. But you can call me whatever you want. – He said and bit hot apple.

\- My name is Albert as you probably know. – Alakazam said and used handkerchief on his mouth. – And as your friend, Lyra told you, I’m the director of the Rescue Team School. Lyra said that she interested to take part in the school but she doesn’t have a partner to create her team. And I was curious. Would you like to become a member of Rescue Team? To rescue other Pokémon’s?

I looked at the apple. Did I wanted to become member of Rescue Team? It was dangerous job. Full of danger and dangerous Pokémon’s. Full of challenges. Was I ready for it?

\- You don’t need to give me straight answer. – Alakazam continued. – You can do what you want. Lyra would be happy if you did. I think she got liking of you quickly. – Lyra just got angry. – But tell me some more about yourself Kacper. How old are you in human years. Your interest.

I only looked at him with suspicion.

\- Relax. It’s nothing bad. It’s just normal when I ask those things. It helps to create profile for you. Every Pokémon have official profile of them. Their place of residence, their age, species, etc. You will stay in this world for some time so it will be normal for those questions. – He ended.

I took deep breath.

\- I’m 15 in human years. I like drawing and acting I guess. I’m good with music too.

\- I understand. – He nodded and stood up. – Thank you for food Mrs. Midas. It was delightful. And thank you for your time Young cyndaquil. I hope we will meet again. But my time has come. – He bowed his head and took his way out.

I was still looking at apple, and one thought was on my head. How long will I be here?

\- So pa? Any houses available? – Lyra asked her father.

Nidoking thought a little and looked at me.

\- There are few. And I think few of them will get liking of your friend. One is near hot land area. Lava and fire. Another is in the mountain. Stairs were created to get there. – He said and finished his apple. – I will get you two there tomorrow. But for now it’s getting late. So you need to rest well. Kacper will need it too. You two had hard today and tomorrow will be even harder. So for now go to your rooms. – Nidoking ordered.

Me and Lyra stood up and made our way to each room.

\- So… You will want to create Rescue Team with me? – Lyra asked.

\- I will think about it Lyra. It is really not an easy question. I need some time to think. – I answered.

She nodded her head and made her way into her room. I went inside my room and sat on the hay. And without knowing when I fell down and went asleep really fast.

**\- UNKNOWN FOREST –**

**\- 00:40 –**

Mysterious hooded figure was walking in the forest. He was going by every tree and bush, trying not to be seen. After that mysterious incident that took place at this plain happened, Justice Guards were everywhere, trying to find the ones responsible for this mess and it was not giving him any good things. He was a Zangoose named Slash. He was an assassin, mercenary. Whatever needed to be done, he would do it. His new employer wanted to meet him again in his lair.

Slash made his way to the top of the hill and near a mountain he took out few bushes that showed entrance to it.

Inside the cave was bed from hay and table with candle on top. Candle was lighted and was illuminate room, but not enough. In the shadow was sitting a Pokémon.

Slash was holding an apple that he put on the table.

\- I see you came. – Mysterious Pokémon said, not looking directly at the mercenary.

\- Yes. I have good news. Kacper arrived. As you said he will. Unfortunately there was young female nidoran that took him. I couldn’t do anything. – Slash said.

\- It doesn’t matter. What matters that events will start as planned. You and your student for now should watch him. Protect him if you need. I just need to wait for few more things before I will start my plan. – Mysterious Pokémon took the apple from table and started eating it. – For now you’re doing great Slash. Here is your reward so far.

Pokémon put pouch with money inside on the table. Slash took him and nodded, making his way outside and hiding entrance again.

Mysterious Pokémon put the apple’s core on the table and sat down.

\- Soon the event will start. And my plan will unravel. Watch out Kacper… The future is now.

Pokémon said and suddenly flame on the candle faded, leaving whole cave in dark.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
